danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.6.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid B(1,2) - Beach Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons Hello! Now, I start a Series look like your moon!It name are:Sunland!!!!!!!The poisoner 23:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Delayed Response Yep. You can take them. I thought I told you already, though... LD 00:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Break Just taking a 1-week break. Make sure no one edits anything besides my talk page. (Zoshi is allowed to edit my pet store, though) LD 16:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, but I won't be here for this Tue and Wed (School field trip). HankGuideDude 16:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help How do you make your rific.If you tell me how, I tell you how make Powder Game rific.The poisoner 13:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : It basically works the same with PG fanart: You take a game screenshot, delete everything but the base (inventory) and then insert anything fictional according to whatever you made (Just like how you did the Thunder Storms art v1). I don't think I (or anyone, for that matter) really need PG fanart, as it is mostly done within PG uploads. HankGuideDude 14:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : : I need how to make the name effect!The poisoner 14:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: You mean how to make the word "rific" on the filename? HankGuideDude 14:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: No!Is example:Moon 4:1!The poisoner 14:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ahhh, I think I see what did you mean now... The "rific" simply marks the images I upload to this wiki as "Artwork". HankGuideDude 15:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Is not the word rific.I need the name of the stage in Up-Left.The poisoner 16:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Just open Font Game on Dan Ball, type the name of your choosing, use the liner tool to create a straight word (may repeat this step..), capture image with the Print Screen key on keyboard and paste it on MS Paint. :::: On an unrelated note, do you think Thunder Road will sound better, so it would not be confused with the Thunder Storm weapon? HankGuideDude 16:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: No, also, is generally:Thunders Storms.The poisoner 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: But thank for font game!Now, I also make 3 capture:Number, Letter 1 and Letter 2.The poisoner 18:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Alrighty then.. HankGuideDude 18:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow...... Your recent work on catogorizing images is epic. I have to set my recent changes to show 1K edits in order to see what's going on in the wiki. Ivan247 08:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : It's too bad that there are no widgets for support... perhaps wikia will add the widgets in some point... HankGuideDude 13:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) You can change the default no. of edits shown in the recent changes page here: You can also change that by changing the name of the URL. just add &limit=(any no you desire) or &days=(any no. you desire)at the back of the URL. For example: Click (the most recent 500 edits in 14 days will be shown) Ivan247 13:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC)